Holiday Love
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Tris Prior is taking her nephew to meet Santa and well she makes quite an impression on him.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. And here is the last Christmas 2018 fic for ya'll to enjoy.)**_

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..." Tris Prior sang to her two-year old niece Hannah, on her knee. Her reward was the toddler's laughter.

Christina, her best friend and mother to little Hannah, laughed. "You spoil that child, and I haven't got the strength to play rough games with her when you're not around." She yawned hugely, easing her position in the chair, massaging the small of her back and groaned. "I'm not sure I was this tired when I was expecting Tommy, nor when I had Hannah, for that matter."

Will, Christina's husband was a civil engineer, and currently working abroad. "Only three weeks to go until Christmas, and it's unlikely Will be home in time." Christina said to Tris.

Tris looked at her best friend, she knew that Christina was trying to keep a brave face. She knew how much Christina missed and needed Will, especially since she was about to be mom and dad to three kids.

"So, a bit of fun won't spoil Hannah. So make the most of having me around to take her and Tommy off your hands." She returned to the song.

"Never mind about the two turtle doves," Christina interrupted again. "What about your wants for Christmas? You still haven't given me a clue what I can get you."

"Oh, forget presents for me," Tris said. "Christmas is for children. Concentrate on them." And with a smile at her friend, she added. "Don't you think, at twenty-five, I'm a bit too old to be worrying about Santa Claus? Besides you don't need to be out in the stores right now with you being eight months pregnant."

"You can protest all you want, Tris. You're getting a present, might not be from what you don't have, which is a husband, or a boyfriend at the very least." Christina said giving Tris the look.

"Thank goodness," Tris said. "Men aren't exactly top of my popularity poll at the moment."

Christina just shook her head despairingly. "I do wish you wouldn't generalize just because one man let you down. One man! Most men are decent and caring and charming. And as to a present, I owe you," she continued. "I don't know what I would have done without you these last few days." Christina's doctor had ordered her to rest more if she didn't want to be taken to the hospital for the last few weeks of her pregnancy. "I know how busy you are this time of year."

"You don't owe me a thing, we're family," Tris said. "You'd do the same thing for me, if I was ever in the same predicament."

"But I know you have to be worried a little about leaving Molly in charge of your boutique, she's not the most reliable as a partner." Christina reminded Tris.

Tris had opened her boutique which catered to every extreme from the preppy girl to the rocker chick, to classy to well almost trashy. She had opened her store after gaining a lot of experience in working in several retail stores. With the help of a partner, she had opened Beatrice's Boutique.

Tris pulled a face. "Yes, unfortunately she is a bit of a pain, a rich man's daughter playing at being a businesswoman. She's hardly ever there, and when she is she isn't much help."

"You don't think she might be losing interest in the whole thing?' Christina asked.

Tris nodded. "Yes and I just wish I could afford to buy her out, but I can't...Anyway, she's gone on a skiing holiday over Christmas and New Year, and luckily we have two excellent assistants. I'll pop in to the shop from time to time, but I can trust them to take care of things. So I'm staying right here," she told her friend. "for as long as you me, certainly until you produce my next niece of nephew. Surely. Will could have arranged to be home for that? And it must be ages since he's phoned."

"He can't always get to a phone," Christina said. "Some of these sites are hundreds of miles off the beaten track."

"It's amazing how different we are," Tris said.

"How?" Christina asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't like children. You know I adore Tommy and Hannah, but marriage is something I've always relegated to the distant future." For when she had fulfilled other ambitions such as traveling around the world, establishing herself in her chosen career.

"I thought you'd changed your mind when you met, Robert," Christina said regretfully.

About eighteen months previously, Robert Taylor a successful, attractive man had come into Tris' life., introduced by a mutual friend. Tris had began to dream and plan. But her plans has been rudely shattered. Just as she was on the verge of admitting and declaring her feelings for him, Robert's true character had been revealed. She had discovered that he had been living with another woman, while he was still dating her.

Tris, caught with her defenses temporarily down, had been badly hurt, not only in her pride. Her heart too had been bruised. But once she had recovered her defenses, particularly her emotional ones, had been doubly reinforced. She was determined never to let any man deceive her again.

"I'd love to see you as happy as I am, Tris. I do wish you'd fall in love with someone." Christina said.

"I did once, remember?" Tris' tone was bitter. "Or thought I had. I had a lucky escape there."

"Yes, it's a great pity that happened. But not all men are alike. I'm talking about love. You don't know what you're missing. Maybe," Christina said jokingly, "you should put something like that top of your 'wants' list when you write to Santa, a man."

"A man? For Christmas?" Tris snorted derisively. "No, thank you. I've never been in any rush to be tied down, and after Robert...But you old married women are just the same, can't wait to see someone else in the same boat."

"Less of the 'old', if you please. We're the same age remember?" Christina said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, it won't be easy to pair you off. Any man you married would have to be different from the usual run of men. He'd have to be very, very incredible. Especially in bed."

"Christina!" Tris said.

"What? You need to get laid sometime," Christina said. "maybe for Christmas."

"I'm not going to get laid just to please you," Tris said.

"Auntie Tris, what is get laid mean?" Tommy asked as he walked into the living room.

Christina and Tris turned to look at little five year old Tommy. "It means, like going shopping. You just have to keep looking until you find the one you want to bring home." Christina answered.

Tris rolled her eyes at her friend. "Tommy, didn't I promise to take you to see Santa? I hear he'd just around the corner at the mall."

"Yeah!" Tommy said.

"Do you have your list ready?" Tris asked.

"Yes, can we go now, please?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, go get your coat and we'll leave after I put this one down for your 'old' mom," Tris said as Christina smacked her on the butt as she walked by with a sleeping Hannah.

************PAGE BREAK**************

"Is my daddy coming home soon?" Tommy asked as they walked into the mall.

Tris bit her lip, uncertain on how to reply. She wanted to reassure the anxious small boy, banish that worried look from his eyes. The concept of time was so hard for young children to understand. But if she told him yes, and Will didn't appear for several more weeks...he would be devastated.

"Will he, Auntie Tris?" Tommy persisted.

"I hope so," seemed to be the safer route to answer.

It was a wet murky Saturday afternoon, more like January than December. But the large stores along busy Peach Street were brightly lit and the street itself was glittering with illuminations. Garnish pink clowns tightropes juggling flashing balls vied for attention with rotund Santas and red-nosed reindeer. On the way to the mall, Tommy had behaved as an angel, but now as they neared their destination, he was getting more and more excited, dragging at Tris' hand.

And there he was, the big man himself sitting in Santa's Grotto, he sat in state, surrounded by colorfully wrapped parcels. He was a very splendid Santa, no tacky old costume here, looking as if it has been worn by centuries of Santas. In fact, it looked as if no expense had been spared to make this one of the most attractive grottoes she had ever seen.

As she and Tommy got in line she could feel how excited but nervous Tommy was. "All ready?"

"Yes," he said softly.

A few minutes later, it was Tommy's turn to sit on Santa's lap. "And what is your name little boy?"

"Tommy and this is my Auntie Tris," Tommy answered.

She listened to Tommy tell Santa what he wanted. But she kept a careful mental note of a few things she and Christina had overlooked. It wrenched her heart when to his wants he added. "And I want my daddy to come back." Tommy then told Santa how his dad was away for work.

"I'll see what I can do," Santa said.

A woman dressed as an elf, took Tommy's picture with Santa. Tris was prepared to leave when Santa said, "How about a picture with you and your Auntie?"

Tris looked at the elf who just raised her shoulders, Tris walked up to Santa prepared to stand beside him, when he told her. "I have a spare knee."

Tris carefully sat on Santa's other knee. She didn't feel like she was going to fall off, and as she looked at Santa she was struck by his beautiful blue eyes.

"And what would his Auntie like for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"She wants to get laid," Tommy answered for her. There was several chuckles at his answer.

"Tommy!" Tris closed her eyes as she knew several pairs of eyes were on her, one being the knee of the person she was sitting on.

"What did I say?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, nothing Tommy," Tris said.

"I'll see what I can do for you too Auntie Tris," Santa said, his voice sounded different to her. And as the picture was being taken, she swore she could feel his eyes on hers.

"Come on Tommy, we need to get going," Tris said as she reached her hand out.

But instead of encountering Tommy's tiny paw she found her fingers taken in the warm clasp of a strong shapely hand. A strange sensation zipped through her as her heart set up the most unexpected thudding, and she tried to retrieve her hand, the left one, and found her efforts resisted. Santa's thumb was inspecting with deceptive casualness the ringless state of her third finger.

She wasn't getting hit on by Santa!

She couldn't be.

"Let go!" she whispered fiercely, and looked uncomfortably around her. "People are watching. _Children_ are watching," she added, hoping this would restore him to a sense of decorum.

Then to her relief, he let go. Tommy came to her and clutched her hand and she hurried away, embarrased and angry again, aware of the off glances she was receiving from other customers. As they headed home, her hand still seemed to tingle from the contact with warm male fingers.

When they got back to Tommy's home, he went to freshen up for dinner. And during this time Tris told Christina about what happened at the mall.

"I told you to get laid by Christmas, not by Santa," Christina said.

"Oh shut up. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll never have to see Santa again," Tris said.

******************Page break************************

Back at the mall, Santa was making his way to the changing room, and speaking to his PA as he did so. "I don't care what you have to do, find her."

"But, Mr. Eaton, how am I supposed to find this one woman?" she asked.

"That's what I pay you the big bucks to do," Four Eaton, CEO of Eaton Enterprises, reminded her. "Get in touch with the owner of the mall, make him hand over the video tape from tonight. Then give it to Zeke Pedrad, he'll find out exactly who Auntie Tris is."

Four watched as his assistant quickly hurried off, obviously intimated by his tone. He didn't care. He changed from his Santa suit, he had volunteered to be Santa at the mall this year. He had donated the toys that were handed out to the children as well. He had known what it was like growing up and knowing that there would be no Christmas present for him. Back then Christmas was just another day that his father would drink too much and lash out at him, literally.

Four had lost his mother when he was younger and when he graduated high school, he had moved out and with the help of his childhood friend, Zeke Pedrad, he had found out his mother's parents were alive and they had asked Four to move in with them. Four had accepted their offer and with his Grandfather's leadership had steered Four into a technical career. And after many years of hard work, Four now owned his own computer software company. He had hired Zeke as one of his assistants, not just because he was his best friend, but also the best at what he did.

If anyone can find this Auntie Tris who had captured his attention, it was Zeke. He wanted to ask her out for dinner, spend time with her and find out if that spark was a one time thing, or could it be the start of something?

"I can't wait to see you again, Tris," Four said.

*******PAGEBREAK************

Monday found Tris receiving a note from Santa telling her that he was sorry if he came across too much to her. She saw that the letter had been typed up obviously by a secretary, and she also saw that the letter had Eaton Enterprises, she had heard of that tech company before. She shook her head and threw the letter away and went back to her work.

Tuesday morning came with flowers, a huge bouquet of them, their warm exotic scent filling the room.

"Red Roses!" one of her assistants Alice said. "At this time of year they must have cost a fortune. Who is your secret admirer? What does it say?"

Tris removed the card and read, "Just to reinforce my apology, and in the hope that we may become better acquainted, Four."

"Four? As in Four Eaton? Of Eaton Enterprises?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Tris answered.

"I think that's so romantic," Alice said. "You must have made quite an impression on him."

"I think you're reading too much into this," Tris said.

Alice eyed her curiously. "Do you intend to go on warding off men's advances forever?"

"This advance from someone I don't know, yes. He could be married for all I know." Tris said.

"Which is making you more cross?" Alice asked. "His attentions, or the fact that you don't know if he's free?"

Tris didn't answer that. "I just don't like the presumption from men I don't know."

"All the en you do know you treat them the same way as you treat your women friends." Alice reminded her.

"It's for the best," Tris said. "Good friends, no romantic nonsense, just mutual respect and consideration. We're all individuals, not looking to be paired off."

"Well, I have a feeling you'll be getting to know Four Eaton much better before too long," Alice indicated the flowers. "I bet he'll be following those up in person before too long."

"He better not," Tris said.

"Come on Tris, just because one man turned out to be a bastard, you can't let that ruin your whole life, make you afraid of falling in love again," Alice said.

"I'm not afraid," Tris denied. "It's just that I don't want to be caged, possessed."

"I wouldn't mind being possessed by Four Eaton," Alice said as she walked away.

Tris shook her head and went back to work. With the afternoon almost over later, she left work early and ran by Christina's to see how she was doing, and after hearing Tris' story was with Alice on Four Eaton.

"Give a guy a chance, Tris. He's obviously flirting with you and would like to get to know you better," Christina said. Tris ignored her and went to check on Tommy who was tired and wanted a nap. She sat as she heard his prayers for his daddy to come home in time for Christmas. It broke Tris' heart to hear that.

The doorbell rang as she was coming out of his room. "I'll get it!" Tris called as she went to answer it.

"Hello, Tris," Just the two words, but the voice rang a warning chord, and as he moved into the light from the hallway she saw him clearly. Four Eaton. All at once she was very much aware of him and the way he towered over her.

With a purely instinctive reaction of self-protection she made to shut the door in his face. But a large foot and a strong hand prevented her from doing so. "I'd hoped," he said, "for a warmer welcome than that."

Tris gave up the unequal struggle with the door. She was no weakling, but he was far stronger. She was slightly breathless as she said, "I don't know what you're doing here, and I wish you wouldn't-"

"Tris, who is it?"

She turned. Christina had come out into the hall, her expression contorted with anxiety. "You're not a policeman, are you?" she asked. "Nothing's happened to..."

"No," Tris reassured her quickly. "No, he's not a policeman." She vacated her defensive position in the doorway and moved to Christina's side, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "This, is Mr. Eaton."

"Oh!" Christina moved forward, regarding hi with interest. "So you're the one who sent Tris flowers?

"Guilty," he agreed.

"Yes, I think I would have recognized you from her description. I've been dying to meet you," Christina said.

Tris felt uncomfortable. Now Four Eaton would get the impression that she had been interested in him enough to give her friend an itemized account of his appearance. She wished Christina would go and sit down again and leave her to deal with this intrusion.

"Do come in, Mr. Eaton," Christina invited him.

As he walked in his head brushed the overhead garlands. Tris saw that he was now standing just under the mistletoe that was hung up. He followed her gaze, saw the object of it and smiled, but to her relief he made no comment about it, going up a slight notch in her estimation. A lot of men would have made some remark about it.

"Please call me Four," he told Christina as he followed Christina.

"We were just about to eat, now that the kids are done," Christina said. "Would you like to join us?"

Tris knew her face was giving it away what she thought of that. What did Christina think she was up to, encouraging this man? To her relief her declined the invitation. "Thanks, but I've already eaten. Sorry if I called at an inconvenient moment." And to Tris, "I just wanted to make sure my roses had arrived safely."

"Yes, thank you. You shouldn't have bothered," she said gruffly, aware of how stiff and ungrateful she was sounding.

He considered her reflectively. "It doesn't sound as if they achieved the desired effect." And as she made no reply, "Wouldn't you like to know why I sent them?"

"No," she said quickly. She was afraid he might be about to tell her anyway. Her heart has begun to beat most erratically. Cowardly, she edged towards the door. "I didn't assume anything. Christina, wasn't that Tommy I heard?" she muttered hopefully, but received no support from her.

"No. Once he's asleep he never wakes up. Look, Four, since you've already eaten, why don't you come around tomorrow evening instead?" Christina asked.

Tris could cheerfully have throttled her friend. But again Four was shaking his head. "Much as I would like to, I have a previous engagement. Maybe I could take a rain-check?" At last he was moving back into the hallway. Tris could hardly wait for him to be gone so she could take Christina to task.

On the threshold he turned. "Next time I see you," he told Tris. "I'll explain something to you." And, as she looked at him not comprehending his meaning. "I'll tell you exactly why I sent you the roses." And before she could tell him no, tell him that he wouldn't be seeing her again, he was gone.

******PAGEBREAK*******

The moment the door closed behind Four, Tris turned to glare at Christina.

"What on earth possesed you?" Tris demanded. "Inviting him in, and inviting hi for a meal?"

"I liked him," Christina said. "He's just the kind of-"

"Well, you can have him," Tris said.

"Thanks, but I just want Will." Christina said looking depressed. Tris felt bad after her words.

"I'm sorry Christina. I'm a bad-tempered bitch."

"No, you're not. But Four has really got to you, hasn't he?" She looked curiously at Tris. "And I can't help asking myself why? It's not like you to lose you cool, and especially where a guy is concerned. Could it be, that you're attracted to him, but don't want to admit it?"

"Of course not. I just don't like pushy people," She was aware that, as an excuse, it was a pretty feeble one.

"He's certainly not backward in coming forward," Christina agreed. "But maybe that's the sort you need, to break down those barriers of yours."

"For heaven's sake, can we just forget about him?" Tris asked. Easier said than done, because as she finished up at Christina's, her mind was on Four. Something about him made her feel vulnerable and a little afraid. Afraid of what? Immediately she knew the answer-afraid of being hurt again.

*************PAGEBREAK************

The next evening she was about to leave Christina's when Christina said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I received a letter today."

"Okay," Tris said.

"And guess who it's from?" Christina asked.

"Oh no," Tris mumbled.

"Oh yes," Christina said. "Four Eaton. He said he would like to call in his rain check this weekend if it's alright. He asked that I invite you as well."

Tris said nothing, she didn't know what to say at first.

"Well?" Christina asked.

"Well what?" Tris asked.

"Shall I invite him?" Christina asked.

"It's your house," Tris said.

"And it's your life." Christina said, clearly exasperated. "You know, I have a feeling that, once he's in it, you won't get him out so easily."

Tris snorted derisively. "That's what you think. Ask him to dinner if you want, but it won't get him anywhere."

******PAGEBREAK********

When the weekend came along Tris found herself at Christina's. As she was in the kitchen she heard Christina, "You've been in the kitchen long enough, shouldn't you think about getting yourself ready? It's you he's coming to see, after all."

"He can take me as he finds me. I don't want him to think I'm anxious to impress," Tris said.

"Oh I don't think he'd having any trouble taking you," Christina said as Tris gave her a dirty look.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Tris went to go answer it. As she opened the door, there was a enormous cellophane-wrapped bouquet. Behind it was Four Eaton.

"I wish you wouldn't do this," Tris said. "I don't think you should be spending money on me. I-"

"I haven't," Four said. "These are for my hostess, your friend."

"Oh." Feeling foolish she stood aside to let him enter. "Christina will be out in a second. As she walked she knew he was right behind her. As she sat down on the couch, she watched as he set the flowers down.

"The flowers weren't for you," he said again, moving towards her. "But this is." He held out a small wrapped package.

Tris shook her head. "Oh, no...I can't. It's not right, I hardly know you."

"It doesn't carry any strings," he told her. "Call it an early Christmas present if you like."

"There's no reason for you to be giving me Christmas presents now or then," she told him. "Presents are for family, close friends..."

"By the tie Christmas comes, I hope we will be close friends," he said calmly.

"We won't. I..."

"Oh come on. If I really believed that, I should be greatly disappointed." He smiled, one of those charming smiles of his, and Tris was glad she had chosen to sit. His smiled were decidedly knee-weakening. "I hate disappointments," he went on. "Here," he sat down beside her and pressed the package into her pal, closing her fingers around it. "I'm not taking it back, I wouldn't like having to admit that my girlfriend refused it."

"I'm not your girlfriend,"

"But you're going to be," he said with cool assurance.

Tris stared at him in frustration. How did you argue with someone like this, someone who absolutely refused to be dissuaded? Abruptly she stood up and set the package down on the table beside the flowers.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked.

"Maybe...later."

"Sorry, but that's not good enough. When I give a gift, I like to see them open them." Four grabbed the package and opened it to reveal a small jeweler's box. He flipped the lid and held it out. On a cottom wool lay a charm bracelet with a small charm. It was very beautiful, but the charm was...?

"Mistletoe," he said, as if that explained everything. "It will have to do until I can persuade you to join me underneath the real thing. Here let me put it on you." With deft fingers for such large hands he carefully placed the bracelet on her wrist. Feeling his touch, she felt the warmth of his hands on her. As she looked up, she was caught in those startling blue eyes of his.

Tris swallowed nervously. He exuded lethal attraction. The scent of him came to her nostrils, compounded of warm male, of expensive masculine cologne. There was sensuality in those eyes, in the full lower lip of that mouth of his. As though he senses her discomfort at his proximity he smiled widely, revealing even white teeth, and the grasp of his hand tightened on her hand, seemed to bring her closer to him.

"Get Four a drink, Tris," Christina said. Tris wrenched her hand free, color running up under her normally pale skin.

She left the room to go to the kitchen, she leaned against the counter, trying to gather herself to hide her reaction from Four. Damn the man, in the house two seconds and already he had disrupted her planned composure, completely disconcerted her. A few minutes later she was helping to bring the food to the table.

"I gather you've done the cooking tonight," Four said as she walked in. He and Christina were seated at the table, deep in conversation. "I'm flattered, I..."

"Don't be," Tris said. "I've been cooking for Christina because she needs her rest."

"My lucky day then, if your cooking is as splendid as everything else about you," he said.

Tris felt the color warm her cheeks. But before she could think of a reply, he went on, "Except for your attitude towards me. That leaves a lot to be desired, don't you think? But that cane be remedied, I'm sure. I know, deep down, you like me." And he smiled, blue eyes dancing, his mobile mouth inviting her to respond in kind.

Christina choked on her food, but after looking at Tris, she mounted a rescue operation. "Tell me, Four, have you always loved technology?"

"Yes, since I was a little boy." Four answered.

Tris dug into her food and throughout the rest of the meal, Christina continued to draw Four out on the subject of his work. Not that he needed much encouragement to talk. He spoke rapidly, fluently. He was an interesting conversationalist, his speech loaded with witty remarks and amusing stories about life running a tech company. Once or twice Tris found herself laughing aloud.

When the meal was over, Christina got up and left to go and check on the kids. Left alone with Four in a room only softly lit by background lamps and firelight, Tris knew a distinct sense of unease. She was aware that he was looking at her, but she steadfastly refused to meet his gaze, keeping her head averted so that her face was in shadow to him.

"I don't bite, you know," he said suddenly, breaking the tense little silence. "So you needn't sit there looking as if you've been left along with a Vampire."

Despite her inner tension an involuntary chuckle escaped her.

"That's better," he said approvingly. "You're beautiful whatever your expression, but a smile brings life and warmth to the picture. You know," he added rising from his armchair and walking to her, "yours is a very unusual beauty, quite new in my experience."

She was sure he had tons of experience. He looked the sort to have had a string of women in his life. She stiffened her wavering resistance with the thought that he was probably the love em and leave them bachelor.

He sat down beside her on the couch. Tris shifted uneasily, but he checked her instinctive movement towards flight. "Don't go," he said softly, his hand on her arm. "Don't run away from me. Let me look at you. Until now I've only had fleeting glimpses, tantalizing, unsatisfying, like a mirage in the desert to a thirsty man."

He had a way with words. But then all thoughts left her as his hand grasped her chin, turning her face towards hi so that the flickering, firelight illuminated it for him. He leaned forward, studying her, the movement bringing him too close. He was invading her space. And yet, as she had already had occasion to realize, it was not a distasteful experience, as it could be with some people.

"You are a lovely, wistful, haunting beauty. At least, it's haunted me, from the first moment I saw you," he said.

She said nothing.

"And those eyes of yours, they give nothing away, no clue to your thoughts. I get the feeling of you being far away, elusive. Please don't elude me." He said huskily. "Let me get to know you."

"You're...you're talking absolute nonsense," Tris said. "It's just lines you probably say to all the girls."

"Only to you," he said. "We're all looking for someone, whether we admit it or not."

"Speak for yourself," she said. "Perhaps you don't know your own mind. I do."

"Oh, I know my own mind," he said, and with heavy significance, "I also know what's it's set on at the moment."

"Then get used to disappointments," she said.

He was silent for so long she thought she had finally quelled him, and her heart rate settled back to normal. But because he was regarding her, the silence became oppressive. She jumped up. "Will you stop staring at me?"

Because she had risen, he must also. But he ignored her complaint, slowly shaking his head. "Tell me Tris, what have you got against men?"

Damnit! Why did he have this uncanny knack of continually putting her on the defensive?

"Not men in general," she said. "Just some. I particularly dislike the arrogant, presumptuous kind."

He raised an eyebrow. "And is that how you see me?"

"Do you blame me?" she asked. "I've made it as clear as I can without being rude that I'm not interested. But you..."

"Loosen up a bit. Life's too short. Why don't you let your hair down, literally?" he asked. "The first time you had it down. It's the kind of hair a man would love to bury his face in."

"You're not going to make a fool of me," Tris said.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Four asked. "You do. You're wrong Tris, I want to get to know you. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, maybe we should start over?" He grabbed her hand in a warm clasp.

"Look, whatever you may think you want..."

"Still running away," he sighed. "Look, Tris, I don't think, I know. But we needn't be more than two people enjoying each other's company. I can guarantee you a great time, if you possess the sense of fun you lay claim to."

At that moment, Christina walked in. "Before you left, I wanted to thank you for the flowers and everything tonight."

"I enjoyed my evening and I'd like to return your hospitality. May I take you both out for a meal some time?" Four asked.

Christina smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm so close to D-Day with this one. But do take Tris. She..."

"I couldn't possibly," Tris said. "I'm here to keep you company."

"I'm sure I can get someone to come in for one evening," Christina said.

"Well, Tris?" Four asked.

It wasn't fair. He shouldn't be able to exert such potent persuasion. And it was irritating that she, who had been so determined not to succumb, was affected by that potency. Four Eaton, could be very dangerous, she realized. He was a man determined to have his own way where she was concerned.

Even so, "All right," she said.

Surely she could stand him for one more night?


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. And to those who read, review, follow and fav this. Thanks so much for your support!)**_

* * *

Four called two days later, just as Tris was about to think he'd come to his senses. She wasn't in the habit of finding herself so preoccupied with a man, and it bothered her. "Oh, its you," she said as she answered the phone.

"Can you make dinner tonight?" Four asked. "I'll pick you up at eight. Do you like dancing? I'd thought after we'd eaten..."

"Oh, I can't stay out that late," Tris said quickly. Dancing was altogether too intimate an activity. "Just I case Christina..."

"Oh, that's easily taken care of," his remark was cryptic as he hung up.

Later she found out what he meant as he arrived with a sitter named Mrs. Monroe. "Mrs. Anna Monroe is willing to stay with Christina as long as necessary."

His assumption that his arrangements would be immediately accepted left Tris breathless," You..." she began.

"Don't bother to thank me," he said cheerfully. "I've done it for a few reasons, one of them being Anna is a widow and her evenings are sometimes lonely."

"Oh well, as long as Anna doesn't mind." Tris said.

His attention was upon her, those glittering blue eyes made a long, slow assessment. "You look absolutely stunning," he said huskily, and Tris was torn between gratification and the wish that she hadn't taken such obvious pains with her appearance. She had on a black dress that had a deep neckline. He had to think that she had dressed to allure.

"Thank you," she said.

A few minutes later they were at the restaurant, when she walked in she saw that there was no dance floor. "Just so you know," Four said beside her, "I thought this would be a safer bet for our first date."

"Safer?" Tris asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "I know my weaknesses, and to hold you close on the dance-floor would be altogether too much for my self-control."

*******PAGEBREAK*********

After their dinner they headed back to Christina's, once they arrived outside the apartment. Four's hands came up to cup her face. "I wanted to thank you for this evening. I've really enjoyed myself."

So had she, she realized, though wild horses couldn't drag an admission from her. He lowered his head, slowly, as though he were afraid of alarming her, just far enough for his lips to brush against hers. The feelings that washed over her, from even so slight a contact, were incredibly erotic, tiny shivers of pleasure making her body throb as though from a series of electric shocks.

He was aware of his effect on her, she senses that. And she would have expected him to follow up the advantage he had gained. But to her surprise he released her. "Good night, Tris," he said.

He did not even suggest escorting her to the door, though she was aware that the car waited until she was safely inside. Her legs were shaking as she made for the stairs. She was the one who had wanted that kiss to continue, to deepen. It was totally illogical, making a farce of all her earlier claims to un-interest in Four..

"Tris?" Christina's voice from the living room reminded her that she had not announced her return.

As she made her way to her, Christina asked, "How did the night go?"

"Good," Tris said.

"Ok, so spill," Christina said as she patted the seat beside her on the couch. Mrs. Monroe made her way out so that the two friends could talk.

Tris was evasive."Just as you'd expect any dinner date to go. We ate, talked, all that."

"Has he kissed you yet?" Christina asked.

"You couldn't really call it a kiss," Tris said. "Just a brush of the lips."

Maybe, an inner voice said, but if just a 'brush of the lips' could make her feel that way, what havoc could a full-blooded kiss wreak upon her?

"So when's your next date?" Christina asked. And at Tris' expression, "You mean you don't know?"

"I don't suppose I will see him again. I never had any intention of this becoming a regular thing." Nevertheless an inexplicable shiver scudded through her, a shiver she excused by blaming the weather. "It's cold enough out there for snow. Perhaps we'll have a white Christmas. How Tommy would love that."

**********PAGEBREAK******

Tris was right about one thing, the snow. Sleeping less soundly than usual, if thoughts of Four did not keep her awake he appeared in her dreams instead, she woke about five-thirty. A strange white light was streaming in through the gap in the curtains. The room felt unusually cold and, shivering, she got up to investigate by opening the window. Moonlight, reflecting off a heavy fall of snow, made the street an old-fashioned scene from a Christmas card. Finding nothing she shut the window and got back into bed.

It seemed only seconds later that she started to up in the bed, wondering what sudden noise had woken her. It came again, a heavy thud that rattled the windowpane. She got up and opened the curtains again, then jumped back in alarm as something struck the window close to her face. Then she realized what it was.

A snowball!

Who on earth? Cautiously she opened the window and peered out into the darkness, to see a tall figure silhouetted against the white background. She should have known.

"At last!" Four's familiar voice said. "I thought I'd have to do a Romeo and climb up to you."

"What on earth are you doing here at this ungodly hour of the morning?" Tris asked.

"I often get up this time of the morning, I love mornings, especially mornings like this, don't you?" Four asked.

"Not particularly," Tris said. "and not at this time of the year." She made to shut the window.

"Wait!" Tris shouted. "Don't go. How soon can you be ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"A brisk walk in the snow. Don't you think there's something very satisfying, very exciting about.."

"Go away!" Tris said. "I'm not getting up for at least another two hours."

"Come on lazybones!" Four said. "In another two hours this pure snow will be slush, ruined by others. If you don't come down, I'll just end up singing to you from down here. What will the neighbors think?"

"Since I'm not going to get more sleep," she grumbled.

"Good. How long will you be?"

"Ten minutes."

"Make it six."

She made him wait nearly fifteen before she opened the door. He wasn't going to have it all his own way. Despite the chilly mornings the large hand that grasped hers and pulled her rapidly down the path was as warm as toast. Her flesh tingled at the contact.

"Where are we going?" Tris asked.

"To the park," Four said and a few minutes later they arrived. And seeing all that unblemished snow, Tris succumbed to a sudden impulse.

"Now," she said. "I'm about to get my revenge for being woken up at such an unearthly hour." With that she began to scoop up handfuls of icy snow. She hadn't indulged in a snowball fight since childhood.

Soon the snowballs were whizzing back and forth, most of them finding their target, for Four he was adept as she. It was exhilarating exercise. But at last, laughing and breathless, Tris called for a halt.

"I'm exhausted. And I really must get back to help with the children's breakfast."

Four looked at his watch. "And I must get into town before I'm late."

"I guess as the CEO you can be late," Tris said.

"For that snide remark," Four threatened, "you deserve to be punished."

"No more snowballs," Tris begged. "I'm wet enough."

"You started it," he pointed out. "But actually I had something warmer in mind." And before she realized what he was about, his arms were about her. She could have fought free of him. But she didn't.

His mouth was as cold as hers, but as their lips touched, clung, lingered, a sweet warmth generated between them. Tris shivered, but not from the wintry cold this time. Now she did draw away, disturbed by conflicting feelings. The strange inner pulsings of her body told her she had wanted the kiss to continue. But her independent, self-reliant nature felt subtly endangered.

Four was watching her with a quizzical expression, and she hoped her inner turmoil was not written on her face. She had thought herself used to his height, but now she was very much aware of him towering over her.

"I wish I could stay, all day," he said, "but unfortunately..."

"It's just as well," she told him, crushing back her own regret that this interlude was over. "I haven't time to play childish games all day. I..."

"Did the last few moments come under the heading of childish games?" he wanted to know.

"Well, of course. It was just part of the fun, not meant to be taken seriously." It seemed very important to assert that, not just for his benefit but for her own.

"I see." Again that searching look. But he said no more, and they began to trudge back.

To break the silence which had fallen, Tris asked him, "Do you make a habit of arriving unexpectedly on people's doorsteps?"

"Only when I want to catch someone off her guard. Someone," he added with heavy significance, "who persists in refusing to take me seriously."

 _ **(Sorry this chapter is short, but this one and the next will be short as it's Christmas Eve now. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate or not.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. And to those who read, review, follow and fav this. Thanks so much for your support!)**_

The following Sunday morning the doorbell rang and Tris went to go answer it. Tommy pulling on her hand to go and make a snowman with him. "We'll go when I've washed my hair and put on some clothes, I promise."

That satisfied him for the moment, and then she went to answer the door finally. "Don't you ever let the day get started before making calls?" Tris asked at Four.

"I wanted to make sure I caught you," Four said as he walked in.

"Oh you've caught me alright," a gesture indicated her state of undress. She found out she did not like him to find her looking so unglamorous. "What's so important that you miss me?"

"Our anniversary, of course," He was in the hallway now, and Tris backed away from him.

She must have misheard him, "Our what?" she asked.

He grinned. "Our anniversary, remember? Two weekends ago, the first time we met. I thought we should celebrate."

"What utter nonsense," Tris said. "Two weeks is nothing, and besides, we..."

"Two weeks can be nothing or everything," he said significantly, "depending on your point of view and what use you make of the time."

Tris couldn't resist the counter, "Well, you're wasting yours."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I think we've made quite a big of progress in our relationship," Four said.

"We don't have a relationship. And now, if you don't mind, I have things to do, including getting dressed."

"Fine," to her irritation he moved towards the living room. "I can wait."

"Auntie Tris," Tommy, who had been in the other room, decided to make his appearance. "are we going to make a snowman?"

"Yes, of course, darling. Get your hat and coat and your mittens. I won't be long. As you can see," she said to Four, "I have a previous engagement."

She turned and went into the spare bedroom where she was staying, after she got ready she walked out to find no sign of Tommy or Four. But squeals of laughter from outside let her to find them. The snowman was already well under construction and the two architects had taken time out for a snowball fight.

"Uncle Four said we'd better leave a bit for you to do," Tommy informed her kindly.

"Oh, did he?" So it was Uncle Four now, was it? Whose idea had that been? She thought she could guess. And the look on Four's face confirmed it.

"I've never had a nephew," he explained.

"You don't need one now," she said. "Christina insists on her kids calling people Aunt or Unclse as she doesn't like to hear them call adults by their first name. Frankly, I'm surprised you don't have children of your own by now."

"You think I'd make a good father?" He sounded pleased at a compliment that had not been paid nor intended. Or had it?

"I wouldn't know about that, would I? I just meant it's unusual for a man of your age to be unmarried." Tris said.

"Maybe I'm waiting on the right one to change my status," Four said, his eyes twinkling.

"That's what romantics try to make us believe, but truthfully it's all undiluted happiness," Tris said.

He looked at her keenly, "You speak from experience?"

"Does it matter?" Tris asked.

"Maybe, but for now I think you've got a snowman to finish," Four said. "And then we'll have our celebration."

"All right. What did you have in mind?" Tris asked.

"Lunch first. Then a walk. Then dinner. And dancing," Four said.

Tris looked at him in dismay. "But I can't spend the whole day..."

"Why not?"

"Christina and the kids..."

"Anna is more than happy to come and stay again, said she'd be happy to keep her company anytime..."

"Well," Tris said slowly, "if Christina doesn't mind and Anna is available."

"She is, and I'll let her know it's on," Four headed for the house. Once again, Tris realized with very little effort on his part, he got his way.

*********PAGEBREAK******

Four's idea of a celebratory lunch was to take her to one of the village pubs and for the first part of their meal Tris was diverted by Four's nodding acquaintance with so many of the staff other guests there.

As the bar finally started to empty, he turned the topic to being more personal. "So why haven't you met Mr. Right? Until now, of course?" He added pointedly.

Tris ignored that remark. "Principally because I haven't been looking. I've never been one to assess every man I meet as husband material."

"No boyfriends? I can't believe that," his gaze was frankly admiring.

Tris wished she didn't blush so easily. "Plenty, but none of them serious."

"They weren't serious or you weren't?" Four asked.

"I wasn't," Tris said.

"Have you been hurt by someone?" Four asked.

"Yes, but it ended up helping as I learned it's better for me to just come and go as I please," Tris said.

"But what about when you're older? Or when things go wrong? You could be very lonely," Four said.

"I'm not saying I'll never get married. I..."

"The longer you leave it the less likely it is," he pointed out. "You may find all the men of your age already spoken for."

"Surely that isn't a very good reason for getting married?" Tris asked humorously."It's like shopping a the January sales just fo rht sake of it and ending up with something you don't really want or need."

A wry smile rewarded her analogy. "I'm not sure," he said, "that I like being likened to surplus merchandise."

"But we're not talking about you," she said quickly. Goodness, for all his comments about 'Mr. Right', she didn't want to sound as if she thought he was proposing marriage.

But he chose to see quite the opposite meaning. "Oh, good." He reached across the table and took her hand. "So you think I might be a bargain?"

Firmly she withdrew her hand. "I don't think of you either way. How on earth did we get into such a ridiculous conversation?"

"You can't blame me for trying to sell myself," Four said.

"Well, I'm not buying at present. So can we please change the subject?" Tris asked.

"Right!" He downed the rest of his drink in one swallow. "Let's go for that walk. I thought we'd go to the park again." And with a return to the sinful innuendo that was never very far away. "Somehow you seem much more approachable out of door."

Which made Tris' resolve immediately to keep her distance from him. There was no way she was going to allow him to repeat that kiss, with it's disturbing effect on her.

 ** _(A/N-Again I apologize for how short this is. The holidays caught up to me too quickly. I think maybe one more short chapter and then I can play catch up. Merry Christmas!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. And to those who read, review, follow and fav this. Thanks so much for your support!)**_

Their walk was unlike any she had ever taken. Walking for walking's sake had never really appealed to her. But with Four it was impossible to be bored. She had never known anyone, man or woman, who could keep such a constant flow of lively conversation covering so many topics, ranging from the serious or tragic to the comical. One moment his tale had her on the verge of tears, the next helpless with laughter. Never before had anyone stirred her to such depths and heights of emotion.

It was, she conceded, a dangerous knack he had, making it difficult to maintain her usual aloofness, her policy of non-involvement. Instead, he related his stories, many of them personal experiences, she felt as though she herself was being caught up in his life, sharing it, knowing and liking him better every moment.

She learned he and Zeke were literally like brothers and that he was an uncle of Zeke's and his wife's Shawna's little girl named Tara. And when he was talking about Tara, Four absolutely lit up. And in a moment of sudden exuberance, he took her hand and made her run with him over the snowy earth, she went unresistingly, breathless not only with the exertion but with the laughter of pure enjoyment. When at last they came to a halt by a cluster of trees, she was glowing with the exhilarating exercise, her cheeks, and alas her nose, as Four pointed out, pinkened by the cold air.

He seemed to find the rosiness of her face a matter for closer inspection, cupping it in his gloved hands. And as she tensed, "You're running scared, aren't you?" he said, "But you needn't be frightened of me, Tris," and before she could think of an answer or a way of evading him, he ha her in his arms.

"Four...I...," Nervously she ran her tongue over cold lips that were also, suddenly dry.

"Tris, relax," It was the softest of murmurs. The blue eyes were twin flames now, their expression making her catch her breath. And then his mouth came down firmly on hers, a kiss so unlike his previous ones that it took her totally by surprise. It was fierce, impassioned, and unexpectedly sensual onslaught, his mouth wide and moist on hers, his tongue moving between her lips as he pulled her hard up against him.

But as suddenly as he'd grabbed her, he released her, before she was ready for him to do so. She'd been quite happy, she realized, to be in his arms. "Snow-madness," he said, but his voice was husky and the fire still lingered in his eyes.

It seemed he didn't want the kiss taken seriously, so she nodded. But inwardly she was shaking. She had been kissed many times by different men, but she couldn't even remember one of them affecting her like this man did.

Already she was regretting her promise to spend the whole day and evening with him. She wished she could cry of their dinner date, and the dancing. But somehow she knew Four would see this as an admission that she was 'running scared', as he'd put it, see it as an incentive maybe to press hoe his advantage.

No, what she must to is play it cool, hole him at arm's length for the rest of the day and then tell him, politely but firmly, that she didn't wish to see him again.

******PAGEBREAK*******

Four took her to a hotel this time. The head waiter ushered them towards a table for two, dimly lit and discreetly screened from general view. There was a pleasant atmosphere about the place, but she would have felt more at ease in a less intimate situation.

"Well?" Four said as soon as they were seated. He was obviously awaiting her approval.

"Very select," she said drily. "Though not quite what I expected after last time."

"Variety is the spice of life," he quoted. "Don't you think so? In activities as well as in friendship?"

He liked variety in his friendships? That was a point worth remembering, she thought, surprised at the unease it caused her.

"And the dance-floor," she said, eyeing the minute, polished wood area apprehensively, "wouldn't make a decent dining table."

"I rather fancied displaying my versatility." That wicked gleam was there in his eyes again as he went on, "And I thought you might prefer to be less energetic tonight. It would be a pity to dishevel all that glamorous poise." He sounded as if he meant quite the opposite.

Tris had been rather pleased with her own appearance, considering that it projected the coolly remote image she wished to maintain, blonde hair swept up elegantly around her head, the silvery gown echoing the color of her eyes. But judging from Four's expression, all her fore-thought did not seem to be having the desired effect, and, not without a little unease, she made a graceful acknowledgement of his compliment.

The cuisine was excellent, but Tris scarcely noticed what she ate. She was too vividly aware of what to follow. It was ridiculous, a foolishness completely unlike her, but she was actually afraid of dancing with Four. And as the meal advanced, she sought desperately for a way of prolonging it, putting off that inevitable moment when she would have to go into his arms.

"It occurred to me, I don't know that much about you," Tris said. "I know where you work, that you've never been married. But that's all. I don't know anything about your family background, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies..."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Four raised a hand. "One thing at a time Firstly I know more about you because, until now, I've been more interested in you than you are in me. Is that about to change?"

"We have to talk about something," she pointed out.

"And you'd rather I talked about myself than paid you compliments, is that it?" Why did he have to be so damned shrewd? "All right," he went on before she could answer, "I'll give you a brief resume. I come from a not great childhood, my mother died when I was younger and my father was not a parent. My best friend Zeke's family pretty much adopted me when I was a teen. Hobbies? Swimming, reading and playing music. Foreign travel when I have time. And I like you," he concluded with heavy significance.

Trust him to bring the conversation back to the personal. Not only that, but he had disposed in five minutes of a subject Tris had hoped would take half an hour. She picked up on one omission.

"No dislikes?"

He gave that scant consideration. "On the whole I think I'm pretty tolerant. But I'll give you a short list, since you're so set on it. Loud-mouthed drunken men, bitchy women and..." here it came, she thought apprehensively, he had that look in his eyes "...and sitting still too long. Especially when the dance-floor beckons and I have an attractive partner."

She might have known the moment could not be deferred for ever. The small band was currently playing a popular slow song. Four rose, holding his hand out for her. As she had feared, the small floor, the number of dancers, gave him an excuse to draw her protectively close. He was so large, so solid...so masculine. She drew in a controlling breath.

She had danced with other men over the years. Some she had liked, some she had disliked. But never before had it been such an alarming experience. It wasn't that she disliked Four or that she found him physically repellent. Far from it. He didn't smell of stale tobacco of alcohol as many men did. His breath was warmly sweet, fanning her temple.

Sexual attraction, she had to admit that was what she found so alarming. But she didn't intend to give in to it. She knew she was holding herself stiffly, and he told her so. "Relax, Tris," he murmured against her ear.

How could she relax when she was tenses as if for flight, her defenses, carefully erected and tended, now in danger of crumbling. And all because of a man she'd known for only a few weeks.

"Happy anniversary, " he murmured in her ear, and "I wonder just how many years of them we'll be celebrating?"

"The longest I've ever been out with any man," she felt compelled to tell him, "was six months."

"What was the secret of his success?" Four asked.

"He was away a lot,"

He threw back his head and laughed aloud, pure unrestrained amusement. "What's so funny?" Tris demanded indignantly.

"You are. You never miss a chance to give me a set-down or a warning. But, 'the lady doth protest too much, methinks'." He drew her closer, and as the pounding of her heart reached almost deafening levels he delivered his coup de grace. "You're not as indifferent to meas you like to pretend. So you'd better get used to the idea, Tris. I'm going to be around for much longer than six months. Much, much longer," he repeated emphatically.

"You're...you're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" she said unsteadily. As a set-down it was a dismal failure, but it was all she could manage.

"Not always. Not about everything. But about this, about us...yes. From the first moment I saw you there was a sense of rightness, of belonging. We're going to belong to one another, Tris," he said, "as soon as you quit fighting it."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said faintly. "I think it's time we went," she added. And to her surprise he made no objections.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing. I thought dancing with you would be enough, for now. Bt it isn't."

A few minutes later he was driving them away from the hotel. "This isn't the way to Christina's." Tris said.

"I know," Four said.

"Then where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Tris asked.

"Relax, we're just taking a little detour." Four answered.

When they pulled up outside an expensive townhouse, Tris asked. "Do you live here?"

"No, a friend of mine is letting me stay here as it's closer to the city," Four said. He took her hand and walked her inside. Once in he went about switching on a gas fire, making himself thoroughly at home.

"Four, why are we here?" Tris asked.

"Whenever we've been together, it's always pretty much been around other people. And my friend is away overnight, and so I thought..."

"Oh!" Tris gasped, then shrugged off his hands and backed away. "And you've brought me here because you think I'll let you...Of all the nerve!" She marched towards the door. "Take me home at once."

"Tris, please don't over-react. I don't know precisely what you think I have in mind." This blue eyes were gently mocking now. "Surely you know me well enough by now to know I'm not suddenly going to turn into a sex maniac!"

"You have no right to bring me here...assuming I'll..."

"Tris, I assume nothing. There are many degrees of lovemaking. Trust me, we'll go no further than what you permit." Tris said.

"Tris, just give me a half hour of your time. Surely that's not too much to ask? If after that you still want to go home, I'll take you."

"And just how do you propose we spend that half hour?"

"I'll show you," Four said.

She shook her head.

"Then I'll come to you," Four said. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, then he bent his head to brush a light kiss across her forehead. "Tris, you don't have to be afraid of me."

She wasn't, it was herself that she feared. These strange reactions that no other man had ever managed to evoke. Four laid an arm around her waist, the other hand grasping and lifting her chin so that her lips could not refuse to meet his. The surge of physical desire was so sudden that it made her gasp aloud, so shaken that she could not have pulled free even if she'd wanted to. Instead, she found herself clinging to Four's broad shoulders, only dimly aware that he was drawing her towards the massive sofa, easily large enough to hold them both in comfort.

His hand cupped her face and his lips brushed hers again. "We'll take it one step at a time," he crooned softly against her mouth. Then he drew her against him so completely that she could feel the long hard lines of him. He was already aroused, she realized, his body vibrantly alive. She'd had this effect on him?

She had planned to resist, but instead she wound her arms about his neck. She couldn't help it. And he deepened the kiss, went on kissing her for a long, long time, and when their lips finally parted Tris was trembling all over, speechless. All she could say was, "Oh, Four..."

He held her a little away from him, his eyes searching her face. "All right?" he asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes, but...I really think..."

"Don't think," he suggested gently. "Just let yourself feel. If you let yourself think too much your mind will protest, as always. Let your natural instincts guide you instead."

He renewed his kisses, and now his hands began to move over the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders, his lips following the same path. Tris sighed softly and went unresistingly when he pulled her close once more. His kisses, his caresses were drugging her, casting a spell of enchantment, of lethargy. There was no more resistance in her. She buried her hands in his hair, her fingers moving convulsively. She pressed herself against him, wanting to get closer, and closer still.

Her reactions seemed to awaken an even stronger response in him, for the touch of his hands became fiercer, more possessive. He pulled the lower half of her body more firmly against his own, making her all too aware of his need, a need that was growing within her too.

But when his fingers invaded the neckline of her dress, seeking her breasts, she realized dimply that it was time to call a halt. With a strength she wouldn't have believed possible a few moments ago, she pushed him away. "No, Four. You've had your half hour."

He groaned and said, "You would remember that." He snuck in one more kiss. "I'll take you home."

As he dropped her off that night at the door, he leaned in and grazed her cheek with a kiss and whispered into her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

As he walked towards his car she called to him, "I didn't say yes!"

"You don't have to, your response to our kiss was enough of an answer," Four said as Tris smiled and went inside. She had to agree with him on that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. And to those who read, review, follow and fav this. Thanks so much for your support!)**_

* * *

The restaurant Four had selected followed the usual pattern, in that it was totally unlike anywhere else they had been. But given Four's taste for good food and good wine, she guessed the cuisine would be a of a high standard. Again he had booked a secluded alcove, where they could see but not be seen or heard by the other diners, some of whom she recognized as acquaintances. The waiter would have seated her, but Four insisted on doing so himself, taking the opportunity to breathe in her ear, "I want to be the one you look to."

She gave him a surprised look.

"Tris, I don't want this to be taken lightly. I'm serious about you," His gaze was caresive. It was almost as if he were physically tracing the outlines of her body. It made her feel vulnerable.

"I...I see..." As a comment it was a pretty feeble one. But she couldn't think of anything else to say. What had happened to all the smart deflating remarks she'd used in the past to quell other men's pretensions? Suddenly she knew why they had escaped her. She didn't need them. She didn't want to deflect Four's attention. She smiled at hi, an uninhibited curving of her generous mouth, and saw his eyes widen, their color deepen.

"Tris?" He reached across the table to take her hand. "Tris, I..."

"Here's the menu sir."

The outstretched hand was snatched back and she saw rather than heard him curse as he accepted the leatherbound book from the man's hand. The matter of the meal disposed of, there was their time to order. Despite her increasing eagerness for his company and yes, she had to be honest with herself at least, his lovemaking. Tris wasn't sorry for this respite.

While Four dealt with the wine she allowed her gaze to travel around the room, nothing with some satisfaction that there wasn't another man there who could touch Four for looks or sheet compelling presence. A couple just entering the restaurant attracted her attention, and she gave a little gasp of dismay. Robert! Their paths hadn't crossed since their bitter parting.

Seeing him was a reminder of the reasons for all her defensive barriers, barriers which Four had managed to infiltrate, barriers she had been considering removing entirely. "What is it?" Four had heard her involuntary exclamation, and now his eyes followed hers to where the couple were just seating themselves at their table. His eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Just...just someone I know."

"Boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend, but...Four..." She half rose. "I'm sorry but we have to go. I can't..."

"You don't want him to see you with me?" Four's eyes had hardened dangerously.

"No, it's not that, I..."

"Tris!" He sounded exasperated now, "Pull yourself together. What exactly is all this about, if you're not afraid to be seen with me? We can't leave, our meal's been ordered. We..."

"Please!" she begged him. But at the same time she rose from her seat. With or without Four, she was leaving. The sight of Robert had completely ruined the evening for her.

"Oh, very well." But Four looked absolutely furious as he came round the table.

Even so, she was glad of his firm supporting grasp of her elbow as he steered her between the tables, stopping briefly to acquaint the waiter of their departure. She heard him offer an apology and some excuse, but her mind was not on his words. She wanted to get out of here before Robert noticed her.

Too late.

"Tris, by all that's wonderful. Long time no see!" He had risen and was advancing towards her, hands outstretched, for all the world, she thought indignantly, as though he expected an equally warm greeting from her. "I've been meaning to get in touch. Kristian and I aren't together anymore and I..."

"Then who is this?" Tris asked, jerking towards his dinner companion.

"Oh..." Robert waved a negligent hand, "...just business. One of the buyers from..."

"Just as I was only business." Tris said. The old anger and distaste for this man, the remembrance of betrayal, was rising up in her, making her totally oblivious to her surroundings. It was Four's voice that recalled her, blessedly restoring her presence of mind, a sense of proportion.

"Excuse me," his tone was clipped, still edged with the anger he had shown at the table. "my fiancee and I are in a hurry."

"He's your fiancee?" Robert looked from Tris for confirmation.

Still startled by Four's words, she had now chance to decide how to answer. Four was hurrying her one, sidestepping Robert. But by the time he settled her in the care she was feeling hideously embarrassed and not a little annoyed with him for his public announcement. Several people nearby must have heard him, people who knew her.

"Why on earth did you say that?" she demanded crossly, as he slid into the driving seat.

"You looked in need of moral support."

"I was...but not to that extent." Then she remembered that he had forgone his meal on her account. "But thanks for the thought, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He still sounded grim.

"For making you miss dinner."

He didn't say anything, instead he drove them to his house. She was quite impressed with his sense of style, clean and the colors of gray and black was all through the house. When he finished getting the fire going, he turned to her. "And now I'd like an explanation. Just what does that fool mean to you? Why were you so anxious to avoid him?"

"He...I..."

"You said he was an ex-boyfriend?" His tone was sharp, almost as if...as if he was jealous. She couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread through her at the thought. "Is he still an ex as far as you're concerned?" And as she nodded, "So why did we have to leave? Why were you frightened of facing him? Are you still in love with him?"

"No!" she said indignantly. "I thought I was once, until I saw the true person that he was."

"He cheated on you?" Four sounded incredulous. "He must be a bigger fool than I first thought."

"Yes, but luckily I found out in time before I fell into his clutches," Tris said.

"I've been hoping that it's my clutches you'll be falling into," he said huskily. "Tris, we get on so well together, but there's something missing. You know what it is as well as I do."

"No," she denied quietly.

"Yes. You haven't let that final wall down between us," he said as he went and put on the radio which started to play a romantic tune and then pulled her into his arms as they started to sway back and forth to the music.

 _Come around, come around, come around, come around to me  
There's something in between you and I  
Come around, come around to me, you feel like breathing  
Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

 _Like sunlight won't you come  
Lay your ray down, you're the one  
I could run, I could run for the life of me  
But where would that get me? Where would that lead?_

 _I'm a fool for waiting so long_

 _Come around, come around, come around, come around to me  
There's something in between you and I  
Come around, come around to me, you feel like breathing  
Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

 _Can't you see  
You're my life, life  
Ha, ah, ah, ahh_

 _Come around, come around, come around, come around to me  
Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

 _Come around, come around, come around, come around to me  
There's something in between you and I  
Come around, come around to me, you feel like breathing  
Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

 _Come around, come around, come around, come around to me  
Come around, come around, come around, come around to me  
Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

He put his hands on the sides of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to drive out any and every thought you might have had about another man." And then he brought his lips down onto hers.

Tris gave up on her self-imposed rules. Four was right. Despite her attempts to maintain the contrary, until now something had been lacking in her life, and she didn't want to wait any longer to belong to someone, really belong. As she responded to his kiss a groan escaped him. The touch of his lips on hers became increasingly sensual, his tongue probing her lips, making her blood burn molten fire in her veins. Her head was spinning and she plunged feverish hands into his hair, her mouth moving under his, little cries of need escaping her.

Four lifted his head just long enough to say, "I want you, Tris. I've wanted you from the very first moment I saw you. Forget about that fool we saw tonight. Don't waste your emotions on him. He would never have been right for you."

Her heart beating an irregular tattoo, Tris acknowledged to herself that she wanted him too. She wanted him to make love to her. And he was wrong. She couldn't care less about Robert. She was in love-and her heart did a somersault, she was in love with Four, had been for some while, only she had been to afraid to admit it. The discovery threw her so much that she was incapable of resistance when she felt his hand slide inside the V-neck of her dress. His touch was warm, seeking, and when his hand cupped her breast, his thumb caressing its hardened peak, she cried out in delight and anguish.

"I want you, only you, Tris," he said again. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," she admitted huskily.

He groaned again. "Oh God. I need you so much, but not here." He swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He put her down and removed her dress, her bra and panties. Kissing her, caressing her, he coaxed her towards the bed. But she needed no persuading. All she knew was that she was in love with Four and that nothing else mattered but that she wanted to make love with him, now.

"Four," she breathed as he moved with her on to the bed, trailing kisses down over her throat, her breasts, his fingers doing magical things to the rest of her body. "Four!" And this time she cried out his name aloud as her need became unbearable. Checking to make sure her body was ready, he moved to enter her, and pleasure was diminished for an instant by sudden pain.

Four went very still, "Gods," he muttered, "Why didn't you tell me you were still a virgin? I thought..."

"No," she said fiercely, "Robert and I never...does it matter so much?" she asked.

"It matters because I would have gone slower or tried to. I just had no idea," Four said.

With gentle consideration, he completed his penetration, paused until he felt her relax, then slowly he began to move again. But such iron control was impossible to maintain for long, and she clung to him frantically as one of his hands moved to her clit and teased it as he continued to thrust inside her, she felt every inch of him inside her. With no warning her orgasm claimed her and she moaned out his name as she clung to his back. As she came down she felt shuddering spasms seize his body and at the very height of his orgasm he cried out her name, burying his face in her neck.

She must have dozed for some while afterwards, and for a moment she couldn't think where she was, until her eyes focused on a bare masculine chest. Now reaction set in and she thought of what she had done. For the first time in her life she had allowed her heart to rule her head, on a cynical note, her body overruled her common sense.

"Welcome back," Four murmured. His arm came around her, pulling her naked body close to his once more. "I've been watching you," he told her huskily," and it took all my self-control to let you have your sleep out."

He was making up for that self-denial now, as he began to caress her once more, his eyes on her face watching the re-arousal of a desire she could not hide. It was going to be all right, she told herself as fear evaporated and logical thought began to blur and evade her once again. Four was different. He would never hurt her. There would be no deceit, no betrayal. Once more she gave herself up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. And to those who read, review, follow and fav this. Thanks so much for your support!)**_

When Four brought Tris back to Christina she found her friend having some bad back pains during the night she had spent with Four. "You're having labor pains?"

"It doesn't feel like labor pains." Christina grimaced suddenly, her hand moving to her abdomen.

"I'm calling the doctor right now," Tris said.

"No, don't fuss. It's probably nothing."

Tris was adamant. "Better safe than sorry."

After that things seemed to move very rapidly. The doctor was there within minutes, and within half an hour of Tris' phone call, Christina was on her way to the hospital. "Almost certainly appendicitis," the doctor had said. "What a time to get it."

Christmas Eve, and Tris was left with the festivities in ruins about her. Hannah was too young to understand, but what sort of Christmas would it be for Tommy, with both parents absent? Added to the consideration was her anxiety for Christina and that unborn baby. Especially since the doctor had agreed that she ought to try and contact Will. Things must be serious for him to say that.

If only Four was here now with her. Not to help her look after the children. She could cope with that. But she needed someone to talk to, about her concern, her fears for Christina. Suppose Christina were to die? Nausea swept through her and she felt tears begin to well up. She noticed her fingers shook as she called Will. Her message was taken by an impersonal voice, and when she put the receiver down it was still with no idea when he would be able to contact her.

Moving like a robot, she gave Tommy and Hannah their lunch. Soon after the little girl was taking a nap, but there was still Tommy to amuse. Tris had never felt less playful. The need to talk to someone was growing by the minute. Four was the logical person, but he had been going into work today for a big last meeting of the year.

Then she thought of Mrs. Anna and Tris quickly gave her a call, "I'll come straight away," she told Tris. "You'll want to go to the hospital. I'll look after the children."

Tris knew it would be a little while before she got here as she lived further away. But even so she was ready with her coat on when the doorbell rang. She hurried to answer it. But as she opened the door, she was caught up in strong arms, held tightly against a broad chest. "Tris, I came as soon as I heard."

"Four," her voice wobbled treacherously as she clung gladly, unquestioningly to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'll always be here for you, Tris," he promised. "Always."

*****PAGEBREAK*****

Tris hadn't questioned Four's miraculous arrival, but he explained anyway. "Mrs. Monroe called me, I was nearer, and she thought I'd want to know about Christina. Try not to worry, Tris. As soon as Anna arrives I'm taking you to the hospital.

Relief flooded through her, but she felt bound to object. "But you must be so busy."

"Tris, one of the arts of running your own company is you can delegate. Christina and her family is important, you are more important...to me," Four said.

"I called the hospital and they couldn't tell me anything else. Perhaps I'll be able to speak to a doctor once there." Tris said.

"We'll stay there until there's news," Four reassured her.

*********PAGEBREAK**********

"This is good of you," Tris told him as they took a seat in a small side room with the prospect of a long wait ahead of them. "I feel guilty, taking up so much of your time. Waiting for new is just agony for me, I'm so scared. But for you it must be plain boring."

"Nonsense," Four said firmly. "I share your concern, I'm very fond of Christina. Besides I could never be bored when I'm with you, and I intend to be with you a lot more in the future. Tris, we have a lot to discuss, where we're going to live, for example, and how soon. I warn you, I'm not prepared to wait long. I want you all to myself, and very soon."

"Oh," Tris said. As yet she hadn't thought beyond her newly discovered love for Four. For now that had been enough. So far he hadn't actually mentioned marriage, even though, "I know you told Robert that we were engaged but..."

"I know I haven't actually asked you to marry me, but..."

"Four, please don't say anymore right now. You see, I'm not sure yet that..."

His lips tightened. "Are you trying to tell me last night meant nothing at all to you?"

"It did, but I have to be honest...it wasn't planned."

"I see," he interrupted before she could explain further. "it seems I've been presuming too much."

He was grim now, withdrawn from her into some inner place where she could not reach him. He was with her physically, but mentally, spiritually she was alone again. She couldn't bear it. "Four, please don't look at me like that. Don't take it this way. We shouldn't have started something so serious with all that is going on with Christina..." she choked out her friend's name and jumped up to look out the window.

"Tris!" He was behind her in an instant, his hands on her shoulders, turning her into his arms. "I'm sorry, that was damned selfish of me. You're right, this isn't the time or the place to try and sort out out future." He put a hand under her chin and tilted up her face so that he could see it, her great grey eyes glazed with tears, the quivering lips. "It's all right. I won't pressure you any more. It shall be just how you want it. All I ask is that you don't cast me out of your life altogether...hmm?"

"I won't do that," she promised shakily. "It's me who's being selfish now, Four. I can't commit myself to anything now. But I do need you here with me."

"I'll settle for that...for now." He pulled her close again and somehow she felt injected with his strength. "Take heart my love, I'm sure all will be well with Christina."

*********PAGEBREAK***********

Nevertheless the hours that followed were among the most trying of Tris' life. For the most part they sat quietly, her cold hands in Four's strong warm one. "What if Will can't get here in time? How can I face him. If I had been there last night..."

"Now stop that. Even if you had been there, Christina might now have woken you, anymore than she woke Anna," Four said.

"I should have been there," Tris said.

"If you're so set on blaming yourself," he said quietly, "I suppose you must blame me too?"

She looked at him, but she couldn't deny it. In her anxiety, her thoughts had been tending that way. If only he'd taken her home instead.

"I see you do blame me," he said quietly.

"I can't help it."

What he might have said then she was not to discover. For at that moment a nurse appeared to tell Tris that the doctor would see her now. Heart thudding, stomach churning, she leapt to her feet. Four rose with her, a steadying hand on her arm. "Are you a relative?" the nurse asked Four, patently implying that, if he were not, he must remain where he was.

*******PAGEBREAK****

The doctor's relaxed manner, his smile, calmed Tris' worst fears. He confirmed that Christina's agonizing pains had been due to a badly inflamed appendix. And in view of the seriousness of her condition it had been decided to carry out an immediate Caesarean, followed by an appendectomy while she was still under the anaesthetic.

The doctor assured her she was fine, "She's asleep now, so I'm afraid you can't see her now. By the way, you might like to know, the baby was a boy."

When Tris returned to the waiting room, tears were streaming down her face. Relief had achieved something that anxiety had not, breaking down her dammed-up emotions. Four took one look at her, then strode towards her, his own features contorted.

"Tris? My God! Christina's not...she hasn't..."

"No," she managed to gulp as his arms went around her. "She's all right. I'm sorry, it was just such a relief.

"Thank God." He hugged her tightly. "And don't apologize. Cry all you want. You've been so brave, it wasn't natural. I was beginning to worry about you."

As she clung to him, revelling in the comfort of his arms, Tris knew just how desperately she did want to share the rest of her life with this man, on any terms. After all, these days many relationships were as permanent as marriage. As in marriage, there would be moments of ecstasy and as with all lives there would be troubles and anxieties. But she could face those as long as she and Four were together. And she had told him she wasn't sure.

For a moment she was tempted to tell him she had changed her mind, but she felt uncomfortable at the idea of doing so. It didn't seem the right time, the right mood. And besides, if he really loved her he would raise the subject again himself. As she had long since discovered, Four was nothing if not persistent.

"It's not going to be much of a Christmas for Hannah and Tommy," Four commented as he drove her home. "Christina's in hospital, their father is abroad."

Tris had to agree. "And even if Will does fly home, once he knows Christina's ok, he'll probably have to go straight back again.."

"It won't be much fun for you either," he suggested. "All alone in the apartment, except for two small kids."

Tris had been thinking the same thing, but she didn't have any choice. "Oh, I'm used to being on my own. I've always preferred living alone."

"Oh?" It was swiftly asked, and there was an odd note in his voice. Tris looked at him sharply, realizing what he was thinking.

"I meant I don't normally live with Christina and I've never shared with anyone. I prefer to be independent."

Grimly, "So, I've noticed."

He was silent for a while, and then, as they neared Christina's home, he said. "You must come to us."

"Us?"

"I'm spending Christmas with the Pedrads," he explained.

"Oh, now," Tris shook her head. "I couldn't possibly dream of imposing..."

"It wouldn't be any imposition. Zeke and Uriah's parents have an enormous house," Four said.

He got them back to the house, and helped them pack up for the holidays. "I've already called Hana and she's delighted to have you and the kids home with us."

Half an hour later they were on their way, the journey was occupied by explaining to Tommy that because Mommy was not feeling well, they would be spending Christmas with Uncle Four's somewhat adopted family.

"But how will Santa know where to bring my presents if I'm not at home?" he asked anxiously.

Tris smiled, thinking of a certain suitcase that held the presents she had for the kids.

Four took that moment to speak up. "Santa is very clever. He'll find you all right."

An hour later they were turning down a lane that brought them to an enormous Tudor-style house. The black beams against the white countryside were an impressive sight, and Tris exclaimed in delight.

"What a beautiful place. Is it a museum?" Tris asked.

"No," Four said with a chuckle. "That's my parent's house."

Tris smiled as she noted how he called his adoptive parents his parents. As he pulled them up near the front door, Tris was still daunted by the surroundings, Tommy wasn't. Released from his seat belt, he was out of the car and running towards the broad front steps, at the head of which a heavy oak door had swung hospitably open. Someone had obviously been watching out for their arrival.

Framed in the doorway were a well dressed couple who had to be Zeke and Uriah's parents. Hannah in her arms, and Four at her elbow, Tris found herself mounting the steps, now realizing she was still in her clothes she had worn on her stay at the hospital. What would this would groomed couple think of her? The doubt about the warmth of their welcome was taken care of, as Mrs. Pedrad scooped little Hannah from Tris' arms, cooing enthusiastically at the little girl, and Mr. Pedrad swung Tommy up on to his broad shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, this is Tris Prior. Tris is my parents, Hana and Michael."

"It's very nice of you to invite us at such a short notice into your home," Tris told Hana shyly.

"Oh, come here." Hana pulled Tris into a hug. "I'm so happy that Four has finally found someone that he feels right enough to bring home for the holidays. And these two are just a bonus, we are sorry to hear about your friend and hope she is better soon."

"Thank you," Tris said as they all walked into the house. Hana led her into the house to show her the bedrooms, there was a small room down the hall from Tris' room for the kids. After she freshened up, she started to make her way around. Four met her in the hallway, he took her elbow in a warm clasp. "I thought I'd better show you the way. Visitors often get lost."

"I'm not surprised," Tris said as he ushered her along a maze of interconnecting passageways, some of them on totally different levels, so that one moment they were descending a couple of steps, another mounting a flight of three or four.

As they arrived at a sitting room, Tris observed the room. The furnishings were by no means old of shabby, and a great deal of thought and money must have gone into their arrangement. The tall windows which extended the full width of one wall commanded a view of a rear garden which must be spectacular in summer. Even now, with snow softening its lines, the layout combined elegance with beauty.

"Do you have a garden, Tris?" Hana asked.

"No, I live in a flat," Tris answered.

"Do you ride horses?" Michael asked as they started to eat at the table.

"No, I'm afraid not." Tris wasn't used to feeling so inadequate.

"Pity. Four could have shown you the rest of the estate on horseback." Michael said.

"I could always take the Range Rover instead. That is if you're interested," Four said to Tris.

"Maybe later," Tris said. She watched as Tommy and Hannah ate their food under the eye of Mrs. Anna.

"When are Zeke and Uriah expected?" Four asked.

"Any minute, they told us not to wait," Michael said.

"Tris, if you would like our family goes to midnight service on Christmas Eve," Hana said. "No pressure."

"I think I'll stay here with the kids, in case they wake up and need a familiar face here," Tris said.

Four gave her a nod and after they finished their dinner, Four helped his parents clear the table. Tris offered by Hana told her to please stay where she was. As she sat there, she heard Four's phone go off beside her, she looked to him and was about to call him when she happened to look down and saw Lauren was calling him. Who was Lauren? She picked his phone up.

Then as soon as that call ended another came through from someone named Marlene. Tris couldn't help the little doubt that crept into her heart. Was he seeing someone else? Was he supposed to see them instead of being stuck with her?

********PAGEBREAK***********

As the other Pedrads arrived and were introduced to Tris, they then made their way to the church for their family traditions. Tris checked on the kids before she went to bed, she saw that Tommy had hung his stocking on the edge of the bed. She smiled as she looked at them.

Later she was awaken by some sense that someone was in her room. Tris thought it might be Tommy, "Tommy?" As she reached for the light on the table, she knew then that the weight on the bed was too heavy to be Tommy.

"Tris?"

"Four? What on earth?" She found the light and turned it on, and discovered him clad only in lounge pants. His eyes made her realize that sitting up had caused the bedclothes to fall away and that she was revealing far too much flesh to his interested observation. She tugged the sheet higher.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I wanted to be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas, while the day is young," but from the look in his eyes, he also had other things on his mind.

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock, to hell with the time. Come here," Four said as she was on the far side of the bed.

"You shouldn't be here Four," Tris said.

"Why not?" He stood and walked around the bed.

"Several reasons, the kids are just down the hall," Tris told him.

"Is that all?" Four asked, "the walls are thick they won't know I'm here."

"Four, this is your parent's home. They'll think badly of me," Tris said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm like a fish out of water, I just don't fit in," she said.

"Nonsense." he approached the bed and sat down taking both of her hands in his. He raised her hands to his lips and began a gentle nuzzling of each finger. "It's wonderful having you here," he murmured.

"It's not nonsense, I know I've made a bad impression since I got here. Stop if Four!" He had turned her hands over now and was pressing little kisses into her palm, against her wrists, and the caress was having a devastating effect on her senses.

He foiled her attempts to snatch her hands away. "Tris, will you stop talking rubbish and concentrate on more important things?" His grasp tightened and he tried to pull her towards him, but she resisted fiercely.

"I wasn't dressed right, I know nothing about gardening. I can't ride and don't try to laugh it off."

"At least all this angst shows that you care, that you'd like to belong. But Tris, you're reading far too much into casual conversation. It wasn't some kind of inquisition or a test of your suitability."

"Four, women had a kind of sixth sense about these things that men don't seem to share, an intuition. I just know your parents don't..."

"I still think you're totally wrong. But forget my parents for now. You're here because I want you here, and you're wasting time with all this discussion, time," huskily, "that we could spend far more enjoyably."

His hands were on either side of her face now and his lips came down on hers, stifling her protests. But as she was about to give in, the earlier phone calls from those other women. She pushed at his shoulders, refusing to give in to his kiss.

"What's the matter, Tris?" he asked.

"I won't sleep with you under your parent's roof without their knowledge," Tris said.

"Would you like me to go and tell them, and ask their permission?" he snapped sarcastically.

"Don't be silly. You know what I mean."

"This is silly, letting what you think is a slight come between us," he said.

"It's not just that. It's a slap in the face of their hospitality. I have certain standards. Maybe you don't and see nothing wrong with just lining women up to this bed."

He leaned forward and put a hand on her forehead, "You're not feverish."

"No, I'm not, and I'm not naive either. Especially when you're two other girlfriends are trying to find you," Tris said.

"Tris, what are you..."

"Auntie Tris?"

In the heat of the argument they had forgotten to keep their voices down, and Tommy had walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "It's all right, Tommy," Tris reassured him, "I'm here. Did we wake you? I'm sorry."

As the small boy stumbled across the room and clambered on the bed, Four turned on his heel. "Tris, just so you know, we're not through discussing this." He threw at her over his shoulder.

***********PAGEBREAK*******

As she got ready to go down to breakfast and helped Mrs. Anna with the children, she asked one of the maids if they were late, only to be told that the others had already had breakfast and were out riding.

"Well, we can wait until they get back to open presents," Tris told Tommy.

"Oh, but the Pedrads and Four opened theirs last night when they got back from church."

Tris was inwardly annoyed. They might have waited, for the children's sake. Hannah was too young to bother, but Tommy had been brought up to enjoy watching others open their gifts.

"But that's just the last few years since Mr. Michael suffered a stroke a few years back," Tris was told.

************PAGEBREAK********

After Tris and the kids finished breakfast, the others came back. Tris had been dreading the first encounter of the day, but with Four's manner towards her no one would have suspected they had been in an argument a few hours ago.

"Why don't we all go into the drawing room now and have a look under the tree?" Four suggested.

"I thought you'd all opened your presents last night," Tris couldn't help remarking.

"Family presents, yes. But there are presents for the children, Mrs. Anna and you." Four said.

When Tris had packed yesterday for the trip here, she had packed his gift. She went upstairs to go and get it even though she wasn't in the mood to exchange gifts. By the time she returned, Tommy was happily divesting various presents, and Hana was helping Hannah with hers. Four had been incredibly generous.

Tris handed him his package, and received one in return. It was a small, square box, and regarded it doubtfully. It looked very much like the boxes in which jewellers put rings. But it couldn't be that.

"It's not bobby-trapped," Four observed. He had unwrapped and shakes out her impersonally safe gift, a silk tie.

Her fingers trembled as she removed the paper and revealed as she suspected, a jeweler's box. Taking a deep breath, she flipped open the lid, and a small breath of relief escaped her as she saw the earrings.

"Thank you," she said, and unwisely met his eyes, saw in them an ironic understanding. He knew what she had expected to see.

"How about a stroll in the garden?" he asked once all the gifts has been opened and the wrapping cleared away. "It's a glorious morning, not too cold and the paths are clear."

Being alone with him was the last thing she wanted right now. "I'll go and get my coat," she said. And as she descended the stairs he was waiting for her in the hall. She felt extremely self-conscious under his appraising stare.

"You were wearing that coat the very first time I met you," he said. "As I once told you, from that moment..."

"Four, I forgot to tell you, Morgan called and I promised to make sure you called back straight away," Hana said.

"No problem," he said. "I'll call straight away." And to Tris he said, "You don't mind waiting a few moments?"

"Not at all," she said. "Why not call the others while you're at it?"

A dark look promised retribution later for that crack, and as Four disappeared into the library to use the phone, Tris decided on a swift retreat. She was already dressed for the outdoors...

She slipped out a side-door and found herself in the vast formal garden. Overnight, frost had crisped the surface of the snow and a pleasant crunchy noise accompanied each step. There was a little warmth in the pale sunlight.

"So it's Morgan this time? Lauren, Marlene, and now Morgan," Tris said as she continued to walk about the property. She must have been walking through the woods for nearly an hour when she realized that she was lost. She had not expected the woodland to be so extensive, and with no snow underfoot she could not retrace the way by following her own tracks.

Once or twice she stumbled, tripping over tree roots, and then finally she fell heavily, feeling her knee twist painfully as she did so. After a few moments she attempted to rise but she found it impossible. At that same moment she realized she was incapable of standing up, a fresh stab of pain made everything start to go black, she watched almost drugged as the images above her faded as things went black...


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me. And to those who read, review, follow and fav this. Thanks so much for your support!)**_

"Tris? Tris?"

She regained consciousness hazily, painfully, to see Four on his knees beside her, his face anxious. His hands, she discovered, were chafing hers, which were as cold as ice.

"What in God's name are you playing at?" he demanded, anger showing through now as he realized she was not after all deeply unconscious.

"I tripped," she said. "I seem to have wrenched my knee. I can't stand."

He sighed exasperatedly. "If you hadn't gone tearing off at half-cock on your own, this would never have happened." He took hold of her, rising to his feel all in the same movement, and Tris found herself encased by steely arms against a hard chest. The sudden closeness made her heart flutter erratically in her chest, but his breathing seemed hardly disturbed by his exertions as he strode homeward, finding his way with unerring accuracy along tracks that looked identical to her.

"What on earth has got into you?" he demanded. "Why didn't you wait for me? You knew I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not in the habit of standing around waiting on men while they phone a string of other girlfriends."

She wasn't looking at him as she spoke or she might have seen a glimmer of humor on his face as he said, "Actually, I only called Morgan. I ran the others this morning, before I went out."

"You must have had a lot to say to Morgan,"she retorted acidly, "it took you long enough."

"We did have a lot to talk about," he agreed.

His quiet complacency infuriated her still further. "I think it would be best if the children and I went back this afternoon," she told him. "It was a mistake to bring us here."

"Nonsense!" His grip tightened. "You haven't given things a chance yet. Besides, the children are enjoying themselves."

"Well, I'm not."

"That's entirely your own fault." And before she could frame an indignant reply. "Due to your suspicious nature and over-developed imagination."

"Imagination! HA! I suppose I imagined all those phone calls?"

"Not at all," Four grinned suddenly. "And I must say I find all this jealousy very promising."

"Jealousy? What on earth makes you think I'm jealous? I couldn't care less," she lied, "how many female friends do you have, or how many of them come to see you while I'm here. Let them all come, for all I care."

"Oh, Tris!" His face, his disbelieving smile was very close, his eyes on her pursed lips. "If only it weren't getting so late..."

"Oh, yes, about that, I'm sorry if I've kept you from your Christmas dinner," she said.

"No worries. We don't eat our meals until evenings, and lunch has been put back."

They had almost reached the house now, and uncomfortable as she was in such close proximity to Four, she was dreading even more the coming encounter with Mr. and Mrs. Pedrad.

"My parents were extremely anxious for you safety and besides, they didn't want you to miss your meal," Four told her. "And since you've met with an accident, I'll take you to see Christina and have them check on your knee."

"Look, Four, I meant what I said," she told him. "Let's take the children with us and you can drop us off at Christina's afterwards."

"And you think you'd look after two small children with a banged up knee? No, Tris, whether you like it or not, you're coming back here, for as long as necessary."

"Necessary for what? My leg will probably be perfectly all right by tomorrow."

"I'm not just referring to your leg," he said darkly.

By this time they were in the vast hall and she was being exclaimed by all the others. And she was still apologizing for all the inconvenience she had caused when Four carried out to the car for the journey.

"Now will you believe that my parents aren't entirely indifferent to you?" he said as they drove away. Their manner certainly had seemed warmer, their concern genuine. Her apologies had been received gracefully and disclaimed as being totally unnecessary.

"I intruded on a family holiday. As a guest I've proved to be a damned nuisance, and besides, I'm only one of a string of..."

"They care because I've told them how much you mean to me," Four said, taking her breath away momentarily.

"But we're not...I mean...I said..."

"Oh, I know what you said. But I'm not accepting that as final."

Tris was silent. Wasn't this what she had hoped for, that he would show his usual persistence? But that was before she discovered how many women were vying for his attention. Wealthy men invariably had a playboy image, and she hadn't know Four that long. Would she be able to trust him? She didn't want a repetition of her experience with Robert.

*****PAGEBREAK******

Four carried her into the hospital. But, once her knee had been X-rayed and strapped up, he used a hospital wheelchair to take her to the maternity ward. "Christina! Oh Christina, how are you?" It was such a relief to see her friend sitting up in bed and looking her usual cheerful self.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" Christina wanted to know. "Been doing some interesting sex?"

"Christina! No, it was just a stupid accident, twisted my knee. Never mind about me. You had me so scared," Tris went on as she handed over the flowers she had purchased in the hospital's gift shop, she hugged her friend, careful of her delicate state.

"Me, too," Christina said. "But I'm fine now, honestly. But I can't thank you enough for taking care of the kids, with Christmas here as well. And now you've hurt your knee? It won't be much of a Christmas for you."

"On the contrary," Four said, "I hope this is going to be the most memorable Christmas in Tris' life."

"Oh?" Christina looked from one to the other with palpable curiosity. "Does this mean...?"

"What Four means," Tris said hastily. "is that he's kindly invited me and the children to stay with his family over the holiday. So you don't need to worry about us. Just concentrate on getting your strength back. Can I have a peep at my new nephew again?" she asked, hoping to steer the conversation firmly away from herself and Four.

She bent over the cot," Isn't he just perfect?" she enthused. "He looks just like Tommy did at this age."

"He does, and Tris, Will called the hospital. He's on his way, and in view of the circumstances they're letting him stay in Chicago until after the new year. I can't wait to see him," Christina said.

"I'm so glad for you," Tris said sincerely, but she couldn't repress a stab of envy at the evidence of so much bliss.

"Now that I've said hello and congratulations," Four said to Christina, "I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'm sure you've got some girl talk to indulge in."

Tris didn't know what was worse, having Four there with Christina's speculative eye on them, with the risk that she might come out with some embarrassing remark about their relationship, or being left alone with Christina, which gave her the opportunity to question Tris.

"So you've been introduced to the family," Christina said as soon as the door swung close behind Four. "Sounds like a promising development. Wedding bells next?"

Tris shook her head. "Don't read too much into it, I'm not. His family is just different than I am."

"Don't you like them? And do you mean to tell me Four isn't making the most of his opportunity of having you under his roof? If so, he's not half the man I took him for."

"If only that was all it was. There are so many problems, if you only knew."

"Well, tell me about it," Christina said. "The problems might be only in your mind. You always were a one for making mountains out of molehills."

Tris gave her a brief resume of events.

"And Four says it's all your imagination?" Christina mused. "I'm inclined to believe him, you know. You have been hyper sensitive since the Robert affair. As to all those women, who keep phoning him, Four may just be one of these men who are capable of remaining friendly terms with their exes. Why on earth don't you just ask him?"

"Because I won't give him the satisfaction of thinking I'm jealous. And perhaps I'm afraid of the answers."

"You don't seriously believe that Four is juggling a harem of women? That he wants to add you to it? That's he a man whore?"

"No...yes...oh, I don't know what to think," Tris said. "I've never been so confused in my life."

Christina grinned. "Love gets you that way. If you want my advice, just hang on in there over the holidays, keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut. You may find out a lot that way, and also save yourself from saying something you'll regret later."

Tris didn't say anything.

"You did spend the night with him. I take it you did...?" Christina paused delicately, and as Tris nodded, "You don't by any chance mean you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know...yet," Tris admitted. "There hasn't been time to.."

"So neither of you took precautions?"

Tris shook her head. "It all happened in the heat of the moment."

"Oh, my, God." Christina regarded her exasperatedly. "If anyone has asked me I'd have said at least that you were smart. If you are, will you tell him?"

"I don't know," Tris said miserably. "But probably not. It would see like blackmailing him into some kind of commitment."

"Okay, but don't let him get you into bed until things get resolved between you."

*******PAGEBREAK***********

Four came in again briefly at the end of visiting time to say goodbye to Christina, and to wheel Tris out, promising to bring her again next day. "And perhaps you'd like Tommy to come too?" he suggested.

"Oh, I'd love him to come, if it's not too much trouble," Christina said.

"It's no trouble," Four said as they said their goodbyes.

******PAGEBREAK*************

Four seemed very quiet on the journey back and Tris was thankful to be silent. Once they got back to his parent's home Four helped her up to her room, and then went to his own. He had promised to come up and fetch her down, but her knee was feeling much better. She changed into black jeggings and a silver sweater. Cautiously, she went down the stairs.

The family was in the drawing room for dinner, as she paused in the entrance way, she saw Four and the rest of them chatting over their drinks, and it was Hana who noticed her first. "Tris, my dear, how very lovely you look."

This had the effect of drawing all eyes upon her, and Four and his father moved towards her, echoing the compliment. But it was Four who took her arm, "I told you I'd carry you downstairs," he said as he steered her towards the blazing log fire and the drinks try set out on a low table before it.

"I managed," she told him.

The group sat down and enjoyed dinner, Hana and Michael seemed very interested in how she grew up and her family. She listened to how Four and Zeke used to get into trouble and somehow Uriah managed to find a way to tag along with them.

"It's not my fault," Uriah denied as Four and Zeke both laughed.

"It never was," Four said.

"I pity Marlene," Zeke said.

Marlene? Wasn't that one of Four's many girlfriends? Tris asked herself.

"What for?" Uriah asked.

"Because she loves you," Zeke said.

"I'm so glad all my boys have someone that they care about, Zeke has Shawna and Uriah has Marlene and now Four has Tris," Hana said as she smiled at her husband.

Tris couldn't meet Four's gaze just yet, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Four why don't you show Tris the rest of the house? All the nooks and crannies," Michael said.

"Of course," Four said as he stood up and Tris took his hand as started to lead her through the house. At one point, he swept her up in his arms to carry her up a second, less imposing flight of stairs. Held in his arms, his breath lightly fanning her cheek, the scent of him, composed of male warmth, and his cologne. She felt the familiar desire stir in her. If only they were home and Four was carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Are you cold?" Four asked, he must have sensed her sensuous shiver.

"No, I'm fine."

His look told her that having eliminated the most obvious cause of that shudder, he now knew as well as she did what had caused it, and his arms tightened. "Don't try to deny what you feel, Tris."

He carried her in a drawing room on the wing which he told her was his wing when he was home. A log fire burned strongly in the grate, and set out on a low table was a tray holding a coffee pot, a plate of desserts with glasses.

Tris looked at him questioningly and he smiled, "Yes, this was planned in advance, with orders not to disturb us."

"I don't intend to be your..."

"My what?" he asked, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"I'm not going to be just another girl you bed," Tris said. "Like Lauren and Morgan, why are you laughing at me?"

"Not Marlene as well?" Four asked. "She's Uriah's girl in case you didn't catch that and Lauren is my cousin, Morgan is her husband."

"You could have told me, you knew what I was thinking," Tris said.

"You should have trusted me instead. You trusted me with your body, I want the trust of you giving me your heart as you have owned mine." Four said.

Tris let out a breath and knew what she needed to do, needed to say. Those words that would forever heal this rift between them, a rift she had caused. But she knew once she said those words to him, it would change her life...forever.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, I was a fool." Tris said. Four gave her a look, and she knew he wanted those magic words from her.

"I fell in love with you, now are you happy?" Tris asked.

Four smiled and his hands clamped down on her shoulders, his fingers almost bruising in their intensity as he drew her to him, her lips meeting his with an inevitability as natural as breathing, and searing waves of desire swept through her.

He held her a little from him, looking down into her face."I love you too Tris, now how soon can we be married?"

"What?' She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "What did you say?"

"I said how soon can we be married?" Four asked.

"We...you...nothing was ever said about getting married."

"You think I'm the type of man who tells a woman that they love them and makes love to them and just walks away," Four said. "It's been my intention to marry you, from the moment I set eyes on you."

"But.."

"I couldn't say at first. You made it all too clear you wouldn't be easy to persuade. But I was determined to persuade you. I warn you, with me it's marriage or nothing, Tris. I..."

"Four, shut up. I wouldn't settle for anything less than marriage," Tris said. "I'll marry you whenever you like...however..."

"What?" he tensed.

"I would like Christina to be well enough," Tris said.

He relaxed, "Of course. Now can I ravish my fiancee?"

"You better," Tris said as he picked her up and brought them over to a bed. As he laid her down on the bed, he looked down at her, "I want to get us a place of our own soon. My place isn't for a family and once the children start arriving," he laughed delightedly, "You blush exquisitely, Tris. But, you do agree? There are going to be children?"

She nodded, "For all you know, they might already be on the way."

From his reaction, it must be the first time in their acquaintance that he was at a loss for words. "But...you mean...you could be...you...I mean...the pill?"

"There was never a reason until you came along to take them." Tris said.

She felt his arms tighten, "I know it's selfish, but I'm so glad I was the first and last with you. But do you think you might be?"

"I don't know...yet."

"Would you mind if you were?" Four asked.

"Not a bit," Tris said softly against his mouth.

"In that case," he quickly got rid of their clothing, "it wouldn't hurt to make sure."

"Merry Christmas, Four," Tris said.

"Merry, Christmas, Tris," Four said.

All was right with the world.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **(Well, there was the last of the Christmas stories, I hoped you enjoyed them all.)**_


End file.
